User talk:GrandCroconaw66
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Gangster Totodile! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 01:28, June 21, 2011 Admin--On behalf of Bman2007Jazz Please make more than 100 edits. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 15:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi there, :) thanks alot for leaving a message in my blog! You asked me if you can also use the newspaper glitch. actually, i don't know for sure. once a while you can notice a really cool glitch, and sometimes it's really funny. i guess this glitch was really cool, and if you will ever find a cool glitch, you can add it to the Club Penguin Wiki glitches list. lately, club penguin has TONS of funny glitches, so keep an eye on the island. WADDLE ON! And have fun during the Island Adventure party! :) Penguin-Pal 20:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:CPPS If I could download the software I could but maybe later. P.S. I know you from the fannon wiki :P --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 22:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Player Card, Sir Saw your old player card. Thought it could use some work. Here. XD Your welcome. --Hey.youcp (Talk) 02:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. it should be on club penguin fanon wikia. Cheers! --Gangster Totodile (Talk) 04:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool Edit cool edit of ur player card CP Wiki Chat hello! i was in the cp wiki chat with you. yay! moderators rock! First meet me on the club penguin wiki chat in the afternoon any time.then we will meet each other Love07818 I'm Sdgsgfs Hello Gangster Totodile, I noticed that you announced you quitted the wiki, I really would like to have a reason why you quitted this wiki and hope you will come back to wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Why did you quit the wiki? Gangster Totodile? Why did you quit the wiki? -- Puffleagent5Talk 16:08, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi,sorry but I have a best friend. but we can be friends HeartMcCormick Okay then. HeartMcCormick, I'll Be Your friends. :) ~ Grandcroconaw66 You're invited! tomorrow--*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 23:14, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Pikachu, I'm Nice To meet you :) --~ Lyra Is Awesome Pony ~ 00:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? I made it for you!--Trevorsalazar (talk) 22:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool pony design for Me :) --~ Lyra Is Awesome Pony ~ 22:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Ocean6100 (talk) 00:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) JWW (talk) 03:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Lyra Hey there how is the research on humans going i'll see you in chat whenever you come on! Bye. -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 09:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) (Rainbow Dash) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming a chat moderator! ~Kitten Hey Hey! Hello There, This is Me Lyra, How are you? --~ Lyra Heartstrings 01:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Your invited to a Card jitsu party on Club penguin! Meet at the Dojo courtyard @ November 23,2012 at 3:30 PM MST (not in MST? search a MST clock on Google)! Be sure to make it! your host- kitty 126 (Dogkid1). Meet on server Bunny hill! Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST)Dogkid1 @ 9:08PM (MST) November 21,2012 (MST)Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST) Mysteries Why not add this, why was the ??? room created? WAT How'd u get chat mod?? i got it from sdgsgfs unban me from chatplease unban me from chat please sorry sorry for saying the h word grandcrocroconaw :( -- tracotaper! (talk to me, talk to me) 19:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo Grand! Here is some advice! You shouldn't ban people just for blocking your PM because that can be considered power abuse ;) Christmas Present ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' :) -- Dps04talk 06:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Merry Christmas GranCroconaw! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 18:00, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Historicalcp/Phineas99 wishes you a Merry and Joyfull Christmas! User:Historicalcp Ho ho ho! Hey there Lyra/Agent Dot (Ponified, lol!), thanks for all the fun we had this year, congratulations on being a chat mod (days ago lol but anywayz =P), thanks for helping the CP Wikia and thanks for everything, here is a special present just for you, hope you enjoy it! P.S. Nice Profile Pic you got there! You know, Agent Dot Ponified, LOL! How did you ponify Agent Dot from the EPF? I'm sorry I didn't mean to cuss on your pm I said pissing I didn't know it was a cuss for the chat please unban me. Why should I ban Marcus? Because You're get Requested by me for dororo... ~ Agent Dot